


Born Ready

by orphan_account



Category: Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling off a heist and dropping out of high school on the same day makes for a pretty big sixteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Ready

**Author's Note:**

> For #12
> 
> This is just a little treat for being so accommodating. I hope you like it!

Len dropped out of high school and committed his first felony without his dad the same day. Big sixteenth birthday all around, really. Lisa seemed a little jealous that Len didn't have to go to school anymore, but if Len had any say in it, she'd graduate high school and go off to college and never, ever come back to this godforsaken town. That's what the heist was for, really. Pop was in jail and likely would be until Len aged out of lenient juvie sentences, so he was just looking out for his little sister's future. The first step was keeping Pop in prison, the second was making sure Lisa had some cash so she could get the hell out of dodge. There wasn't much in life Leonard Snart took seriously, but family was family and you didn't mess with that.

"You ready to do this?" Mick grunted.

"I was born ready," Len said. Not untrue, but he was also prepared. Matches Malone let him in on this job a week ago, and he wasn't about to mess it up. The promise of a ten-percent take was a heady one, after all. He'd memorized the security guard schedule down to the minute, knew the exact number of steps from his hideout to the armored van, and he checked to make sure his gun was loaded so many times that he'd lost count. Ice-cold precision, reliability, and success, that's what he wanted to be known for. He wanted people to remember the name Leonard Snart. And they would, one day.

Mick was flicking his lighter open and closed, open and closed, staring at the flame with just a little too much interest. Len looked through his binoculars again, ignoring it. Fire wasn't Len's deal. Give him a blizzard over a humid August scorcher any day. But Mick saved his ass in juvie, so he owed him and figured offering him in on this heist was a way of making things even-steven. And besides, Mick was interesting. Len liked interesting.

"You do anything like this before?" Leonard asked.

"You don't land yourself in juvie selling Girl Scout cookies," Mick replied. Len wasn't so sure about that; Lisa had done scouts for a few years.

"No, but this is the big time. This isn't ‘accidentally'" — Len made air quotes — "burning down your mom's ex-boyfriend's house."

Mick grunted. "You trying to say I'm gonna fuck this up?"

Len shook his head. "I don't offer opportunities to people I don't find competent," he said. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Sort of."

Leonard laughed. Mick was all right. "I like your honesty. Now let me see your watch," he said, and grabbed Mick's wrist. 

Two minutes to go. Happy birthday to him.

"Tick tick," Len said, and when Mick replied, "Boom," he was nothing but smiles.


End file.
